


Arcoiris

by RikaNonaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dimension Cannon, F/M, NOTP, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaNonaka/pseuds/RikaNonaka
Summary: Lance le enseña a Allura la lluvia por primera vez.





	Arcoiris

Allura se encontraba sentada en los escalones del castillo viendo el agua caer del cielo, Lance estaba a su lado emocionado, parecía que nunca hubiera visto aquel fenómeno al que llamaba lluvia pero eso sería imposible ya que era él quien había insistido en que lo vieran.

Para ella no tenía ningún sentido. Pidge le había explicado como el agua se condensaba en las nubes y estas al encontrarse en un campo de baja precipitación causaba que el agua cayera, sonaba lógico, incluso algo aburrido ¿Por qué Lance estaba tan insistente en verlo? No lo entendía.

— Que entretenido, Lance — trató de librarse mientras bostezaba —, pero creo que me iré a la cama.

— Te perderás la mejor parte si te vas.

Allura se había dado la vuelta para marcharse pero la declaración del paladín la había hecho regresarse, estaba a punto de preguntarle a que se refería cuando un destello iluminó el cielo y vio la serpiente de luz bajar a la tierra y por último el rugido. La princesa gritó.

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Es alguna clase de bestia de este planeta?! ¡Hay que despertar a todos y subir a los leones de inmediato!

Lance rió un poco y tomo sus manos en señal de que se tranquilizará pero al avanzar hacia el exterior solo hizo que la princesa alteana se alterara.

— ¿Lance, qué estás haciendo?

Mas el chico no contestó, la princesa jaló de su mano pero en ese momento sintió lo frío de las gotas cayendo sobre esta. Elevó la mirada al cielo para sentir las gruesas gotas chocar contra su rostro sin entenderlo del todo. Hasta ese momento la lluvia solo había sido un espectáculo aburrido pero sentir el tacto frío del agua bajando por su piel de alguna forma era reconfortante.

En ese momento la bestia volvió a golpear la tierra, la princesa no había logrado ver cuando subiera al cielo de nuevo pero su rugido era capaz de estremecer a cualquier, la sorpresa hizo que la princesa se aferrará al brazo del paladín temblando.

— No sucede nada — la intentó tranquilizar el paladín pero ella no entendía como él podía decir tal absurdo.

— ¿Qué no pasa nada? Esa bestia obviamente nos atacará en cuanto se acerque lo suficiente.

— No es una bestia y no va a atacarnos.

Allura quiso discutir pero Lance no la dejó, jaló de ella mientras daba vueltas de aquí a allá en la lluvia. Al principio la princesa se resistía pero, después de un largo rato, ella también empezó a divertirse y pronto ambos jóvenes estuvieron compartiendo una improvisada danza en la lluvia. Incluso los rugidos de la bestia cada vez se escuchaban más lejanos y menos frecuentes.

— Tenías razón, Lance — acepto la princesa mientras levantaba la vista tratando de atrapar con el rostro las últimas gotas de lluvia —. Esto fue divertido.

— Te dije que te ibas a perder la mejor parte si te ibas.

— Me alegra de no haberlo hecho.

La princesa sonrió a su paladín pero el chico estaba negando con la cabeza.

— Esa no fue la mejor parte.

Allura intentó interrogarlo pero el chico examinaba el cielo con detenimiento mientras las gotas eran cada vez más delgadas hasta que al fin sonrió al ver algo justo detrás de Allura. Se acercó a ella y la giró tomándola por los hombros y pudo ver aquel puente de luces de colores que surcaba el cielo, si le hubieran pedido que lo describiera con una sola palabra probablemente hubiera escogido hermoso.

— Esta es la mejor parte — susurró el piloto al oído de la joven princesa que se había quedado sin aliento.

— Lance, es hermoso.

Su voz salía casi en un murmullo como si aquella belleza tan inaudita le hubiera robado el habla.

— Sé que has estado cargando con mucho desde antes de entrar a esa cápsula donde te encontramos — explicó el chico con voz tranquila —, por eso quería mostrarte esto. La lucha que enfrentamos es como la lluvia, un caos donde no podemos ver lo que nos depara y con bestias desconocidas que nos hacen estremecer pero si nos mantenemos positivos y no nos escondemos, el día de mañana, lograremos ver que todo este camino solo nos llevó a apreciar lo bello de la vida.

Allura se secó los ojos que se había humedecido por las lágrimas, aquellas palabras la habían conmovido y lo cierto era que en esos momentos se encontraba muy agradecida con el paladín.

Quizá era porque ella piloteaba el león que hasta los eventos recientes había pertenecido al chico pero se sentía más unida al joven que con ninguno de los otros paladines. Juntos eran más fuertes.

— Ahora será mejor entrar — añadió el chico mientras caminaba hacia dentro del castillo —, tienes que ponerte ropa seca o vas a pescar un resfriado.

Lance acompañó a la princesa a su habitación, se había despedido de ella cuando Allura recordó algo. Algo importante. Tenía que decírselo a Lance en ese momento o lo olvidaría de nuevo.

— Lance, espera — gritó cuando el paladín estaba a un par de metros de ella y antes de darle tiempo de girarse reunió todo el valor que tenía para decirle — ¡Tú eres el corazón de Voltron, no yo!

No vio ni su reacción porque cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se apoyó en la puerta con la mano en el pecho  pensando en su última batalla. Lance le había dicho esas palabras pero ella pensaba diferente. Fue Lance quien había reunido a los paladines, quien despertó al león azul, quien los llevó al castillo de los leones, quien la liberó de su criogenesis.

Fue Lance aquella chispa que movió los engranes del destino que los llevaron a ese momento. Él era el puente de colores en el cielo que había traído esperanza, no solo a ella, sino a la galaxia entera. Si alguien merecía el título de “corazón de Voltron”, ese era Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Pocos saben esto pero esta pareja es una de mis NoTP y Allura es uno de los personajes que no me agradan, aunque ironicamente me gusto el resultado. Espero les guste también.
> 
> *Publicando desde la escuela xD*


End file.
